Memorial Day
by Hoosier65
Summary: Published as NCISNO by mistake-reposted-Deeks and team show Kensi they do know the meaning of Memorial Day and insure it will be special in the future quick one shot


**This is for Memorial Day-little history first-originally called Decoration Day it was supposed to be a day to decorate the grave of and honor the fallen men and women of all the US services. Over 1.3 million Americans since 1776. Now it is the first day of summer. Time for kegs, brats and ribs. I never wore the uniform as the Air Force wouldn't take a guy with knees as bad as mine-I even tried to get in thru ROTC in college. My dad was one of the first 100 men into Berlin-a big part of Brokaw's "greatest generation". My son in law is a retired Marine-2 tours in Afghanistan and 1 year with PTSD. My daughter-in-law's brother was in the Airborne Rangers and my nephew was in the Air Force-7 tours in the mid-east. They only were over there 4 months at a time as they were in the air 12 then on the ground 12. They flew hi cover for men and women on the ground, normally attached to a spec ops unit. For relaxation when stateside they flew drug interdiction over our southern border. He was the Spanish linguist aboard an RC-135 code name Compass Call, when we pulled those hostages out of Columbia several years ago around July 4** **th** **. This is for them and for the rest-thanks for my freedom. Short but hopefully to the point. This takes place May of 2016.**

It was Friday and nearing time to leave. Deeks looked at Sam and said "I know you are going to several grave sites this weekend. Be sure to give em my thanks too. I've 4 or 5 visits to make myself. High school and college friends." Sam nodded as G added his agreement.

Kensi said nothing, then bolted for the door saying "Deeks I need the weekend off. We'll connect at Sam's on Monday."

The G and Sam looked at Deeks as he said "I got it, just remember the plan.

SATURDAY 5-22

Kensi moped around the apartment, many things on her mind. Monty was worried and he followed her as she paced. They had decided to keep Monty at her place as they ended up there most nites. She finally sat down and after turning the TV on started flipping thru channels. She came on "The Battle of Iwo Jima" and got interested. She had heard her dad tell stories that he had heard from the men who trained him-some of whom had been there. Her dad had drilled the real reason for Memorial Day into his 'baby girl' from day 1 and she understood what Tom Brokaw meant in his book. "It still hurts Monty and no one seems to understand. Sam is having his party Monday and none of the guys said a word. I would have expected Sam to say something about Memorial Day since he served but he didn't. I'm not sure I can make them understand but I don't like doing this alone anymore."

Deeks on the other hand was running all over, picking up, checking out, scoping out locations and preparing for what he hoped would work. As he sat, watching TV and drinking a beer Saturday evening he went thru everything in his mind for the 100th time. He hoped like heck this came across as planned.

SUNDAY 5-24

It was a beautiful California day. Deeks sat in his truck in a spot Kensi wouldn't see him. When she left he grabbed his phone and said "go". He then took a circuitous route to the same place Kensi was going. He grabbed everything, checked his pocket and then went to the rendezvous location. Already there were Julia, Hetty, Granger, Sam, Michelle, Kam, Aiden, G, Joelle, and the wonder twins. "Thanks for helping me guys. I want to do this here and today for a lot of reasons but mostly to let her know we do know what this day is about and that this is my way of honoring her dad. Also to give her a reason to be happy on this day in the future- -he hoped. You are that family- -yes even you Granger"- -flashing his best smile, then going on he added "this will either be great or you can all come to my funeral!"

After Kensi had been at her Dad's grave about 20 minutes it was obvious she was getting ready to leave. At that point everyone started walking up, one at a time, putting a single rose on her dad's grave. Granger was last and he paused a moment then put a hand on Don Blye's stone and mumbled something that sounded strangely like "take care my friend".

Deeks was last and he had a full bouquet of roses that he placed on Don's grave. Even Monty had a rose in his mouth that he placed. At that point Kensi noticed that Deeks was clean shaven with a hi and tight haircut and to top it all off he was in his LAPD dress blues. It was then that she also noticed he had quite a few bars on his shield so he was a much decorated cop. Then she heard Deeks talking quietly to her dad. She couldn't understand what was being said but when he turned to face her the look on his face worried her. It was nervous hope and she wasn't sure why.

"Deeks I told you"

"Please Kensi let me speak first. We are here today because we are family and we all know quite well the meaning of this day. Sam spent all day yesterday visiting fallen comrade's graves and I did the same for 4 or 5 people that I knew. Today we came to do the same for you and your dad. To honor the fallen. Besides I needed to talk to him and this is the perfect place plus we want you to share the load. You have family who care and most of all you have me who loves you dearly."

Kensi turned white "Marty, not here".

Deeks got down on one knee and said "Kensi you are my one and done. I have talked to everyone standing here to get their permission and today, Don gave me his. I want to spend the rest of my life making you happy and reminding you that you have a lot of people who care. Will you do me the honor of being my wife?" He produced a ring that made Kensi's eye's pop. Around the center stone were red, yellow and black gems the colors of the Corps.) that formed a circle around a 1 carat stone."

With tears in her eyes she reached down and made him stand. "Who am I to argue with family?" Then she extended her hand and Marty put the ring on it. She immediately wrapped him in a big hug and kissed him long and hard.

After they broke up everyone came up and congratulated them, also saying something to her about her dad. Finally Sam said "We were all worried how this would go down Kens. Marty was sweating bullets all week as he put this together."

Eyeing Deeks with a grin she said "Heck Sam he got dressed up and got a shave and a haircut. Not only that he asked dad. I felt kinda sorry for him so I had to say yes!"

With that the family laughed and started to leave. Deeks stayed back a second and thought "I never thought I'd find a family but here we are." Then he turned and facing Don's grave gave him a salute and said "Semper Fi Marine and thank you for your service. I swear I will take care of your daughter forever."

When he turned to catch up to the rest there was Kensi with tears in her eyes. Placing a soft kiss on his cheek she gushed "thank you for all of this is was perfect." Just then a single vintage P-28 Mustang flew over pulling a big American flag. They both looked up and then she looked back at Deeks and said "dad just gave us his blessing." Locking fingers they caught up with the rest and began walking towards what most people run from.

 **Enjoy your weekend but do remember. If you have the chance and you're in Europe, visit the beaches at Normandy or one of the other invasion ports it is well worth it.**


End file.
